


Wedding Bliss or Hell

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet under different circumstances. Meeting in Vermont for the first time and after a night of drunken partying they wake up the next morning finding them married to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian reached over his right side and wrapped his left arm over the chest of the blonde waking up beside him as he buried his face onto Justin’s soft hair. He inhaled deeply smelling his strawberry scented hair. Brian’s eyes popped open and he looks down at the drowsy eyed angel waking next to him.

“Who the hell are you?” Asked Brian.

Justin now wide eyed awake looked up at the brown haired hazel-eyed god leaning over him and with a rush of memories slamming in to his head remembering yesterday. He closes his eyes to will the bright sunlight away and with it the angry man in his bed too. His head was pounding and it was no wonder with all the alcohol he drank last night. 

“ Justin….your husband.” Said Justin a little upset that Brian forgot about last night. 

“ MY FUCKING WHAT?” Yelled Brian jumping from the bed and getting tangled in the sheets and landing on his ass on the floor below. He grabbed at the sheets trying to untangle his slender naked body.

“I hate to tell you…. I don’t do boyfriends or love or relationships or a guy twice or….FUCK!…. So you see I don’t do marriage or FUCKING husbands….its all bullshit!”

“ Ya I know you told me last night. But then we were sitting with Brad and Dan and they just got married and you were hanging on me and said lets do it…lets get married…..and we did…… you pulled out your gold card got the license and rings in an hour thanks to Pastor Johnson doing the ceremony and his brother being the town judge and all; got a license and his brother-in-law owning a jewelry store you bought the rings and we were married. And now I have to go home and tell my parents I married a guy that I knew less then 4 hours.” Justin getting up from the bed turning away from Brian so he didn’t see the tears threatening to fall as he pulled on his pants.  
Brian looking down at his left hand for the first time seeing the gold band around his finger lets out a moan as he rubs his hands over his face hoping that the whole thing would just go away.

“ Listen Justin we both must have been really drunk last night and obviously doing a lot of drugs. All we have to do is get it annulled and we can go our separate ways OK. Then when I get home I’m going to kill that fucking Anita because that wasn’t E that was some shit that was cooked up in some bath tub in Tijuana.”

 

Brian walked over to the phone and after calling the operator getting the Judges phone number but getting his voice mail instead telling him that he left for the weekend to go fishing and won’t be home till Monday night. Brian slammed down the phone and turned to Justin to tell him that they would have to wait till he got home to get the marriage annulled. Stopping to finally noticing the boy standing there in all his golden glory looking damn hot in tight black jeans and nothing else made Brian’s cock jump. 

“ I’m starting to remember last night but a lot of it is still hazy. Did we fuck?” Asked Brian raking his gaze over Justin.

“ Nope I’m still a virgin. We both passed out as soon as we hit the bed.” Justin said while turning red from embarrassment.

Brian picked the white cotton sheet off the floor and wrapped it around his thin frame to cover is nude body. He was thinking that all the shit he has done while fucked up, this just happened to be the worst. Not even waking up next to a 6ft. blonde with huge tits but had a 7in cock was this bad or that time he woke up in the back of a guys car tied up with a butt plug in his ass not knowing where he was or whose car he was in not that it really mattered but still he was a top and a top only. That one scared him a little that he stopped going home with guys and took them to the loft to fuck instead. But this golden boy standing in front of him had him shaking. He knew he was in trouble. The boy was beautiful and his skin was flawless and pale like porcelain

“ How old are you? Asked Brian causing Justin to jump from the sudden voice in the silent room.

“ 21”

Brian gave Justin looks of disbelieve. 

“20”

The same look.

“19”

“ Try again sunnyboy!”

“ I’m 18 and I’m going to go to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts in the fall.” 

“ So you are from the Pitts too?” Asked Brian.

“Yes I still live with my parents; I will save a lot of money staying at home then living in the dorms.”

“I also live in Pittsburgh but I don’t go to school. I’m an ad exec at Vanguard Advertising.”

“ How old are you?” Asked Justin.

“ A lot older then you sunnyboy and since I’m the adult in this marriage I’m calling the shots. Lets get a shower and see if we can get a room since I let them rent mine out and then we can go our separate ways and you will never hear from me again till you get annulment papers in the mail.”

Justin just nodded his head agreeing to what ever Brian was saying. He also wanted to get away from the tall gorgeous man standing on the other side of the bed especially with the naughty thoughts that are running through his head. He couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming up and down Brian’s body watching him move about the room was making the front of his jeans rather tight and it was becoming very uncomfortable. Justin had to get away from this guy or his vow to stay a virgin till he meet THE ONE would be thrown out the window as he throw himself on this Greek god. 

They cautiously took separate showers avoiding each other and stealing glances at the other. Both lost in their own minds thinking of the other. They made their way to the front desk to seek an extra room but to their dismay the hotel was now booked solid and the guy at the front desk after he slipped his phone number to Brian of course told them that the whole town was booked solid on a count of the huge annual pancake festival that was going on all weekend. He handed them a schedule for the weekend activities and they walked out of the hotel in search of breakfast and of course it would have to be pancakes. 

Brian and Justin walked a couple blocks to get to the small town square. When they got there the smell of pancakes and maple syrup was over powering so they followed their nose and the crowd to where dozens of tables was set up. Justin was starving so he pulled on Brian’s arm to get in line for the all you can eat pancakes. While they ate, they talked about their lives and the minutes turning to hours the time flew as they laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. Two lonely souls brought together by fate and one night of drunken bliss bringing them together. 

“ So what do you say Justin Taylor Kinney are you ready to go to the pancake parade. It starts at 2 and we have 10 minutes to make our way to the parade and find a good seat.”

Justin’s head jerked up at Brian giving him a look of delight before he nodded his head.

“ Lead the way Brian Kinney Taylor and I will follow.” Justin rose from his seat and put his smaller hand in Brian’s as they walked to the parade both enjoying the sense of contentment that the heat of their hands joined together was making them feel.  
They spent the entire day together walking around the town square browsing the craft and trinket booths enjoying the fresh fruit and vegetables that were for sell. Justin eating a bright red apple in one hand and the other wrapped in Brian’s noticed a booth that had Celtic jewelry and pulling Brian over to the booth started to jump up and down with excitement. 

“ Lets get matching bracelets Bri. Oh those right there. The ones that are solid silver infinity knots.”

“ Now Jus must I remind you that we aren’t a real married couple or any other kind of couple.” Said Brian looking down at Justin and catching the small cringe that played across Justin’s face before he smiled up at Brian and told him that he forgot and not to worry about it; it was no big deal. Brian feeling bad for hurting the blonde wanted to explain to him what he thought of being gay and marriage.

“ Listen Justin I don’t believe in love or relationships or marriage between gay men. Its all bullshit that you tell your self to get laid and I have no problem getting laid. I believe in fucking its efficient and you get the maximum of pleasure with the minimal of pain. Never asking for names or numbers when I know I will never call because I never fuck someone twice.”

“ Who was he?” Asked Justin.

“ Who was who?”

“ The guy that hurt you so bad to make you believe in that shit because I have to tell you that whole line sounded like it is a well rehearsed bad play that you have told your self over and over again till you believe it. Life is a rough road everyone has to travel; how you make your road is up to you.”

“ Well sunnyboy mine is paved in gold.”

“ What ever helps you sleep at night.”

“ Ok who was it that made you think life is so hard that you need someone to keep you happy and content.”

“Touché”

Justin walked away throwing his half uneaten apple in the nearest garbage wanting to end the conversation before it got to personal.  
Brian using his long legs to catch up with Justin grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him pulling him against him pressing their bodies together putting his other hand to the back of Justin’s head and firmly touching his lips to the blonde.

“ Don’t walk away from me.” Brian told him when he pulled away. Looking down to the smaller boy he saw raw lust in his eyes and traveled his gaze down to the ravished red swollen lips pressed his lips back to Justin’s mouth. Running his wet tongue along Justin’s closed lips asking a silent plea to the mouth with in and the tongue that lay inside. Justin opened his mouth with a soft moan allowing Brian to thrust his tongue in his mouth and claiming the sweet prize and caressing Justin’s tongue with his. Brian pulled back but kept Justin in his tight embrace supporting him so he wouldn’t fall. Justin feeling light headed from the kiss his legs like jelly and the butterflies in his stomach turning over and over looked up at Brian and with a dazed lust look whispered…….”Wow!”

“ Ya wow” Brian giving Justin his trade mark smirk.

Justin looking up at Brian gave his own golden smile and Brian’s breath catching in his throat and his chest tightened feeling like someone just reached in and squeezed his heart in a tight fist.

“Sunshine! Pure sunshine!”

They both pulled away from each other looking around to make sure no one saw them. Straightening there clothes and silently walked on. Brian reached over and with out fanfare grabbed a hold of Justin’s hand and putting it in his, led the boy back to the hotel.  
By the time they made it back to the hotel they had their arms wrapped around each other their heads bent down whispering and soft giggles as they talked and tease in a good humorous manner. When they got to there room Brian unlocked the door and sweeping Justin off this feet cradling him close to his chest carried him over the threshold and kicking the door closed with his foot walked over to the bed and gently laid Justin down in the center before he laid down over the smaller boy settling between his legs. Leaning down Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s and hungrily their tongues start to dual. Brian wanting Justin’s first time to be memorable took his virginity with gentle care and he made love to him over and over again. Till they both collapsed next to each other in a sedated slumber.


	2. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian laid in the dark lightly running his hand up and down the silky white back of the blonde sleeping on his chest. The scent of the boy filling every one of his senses making him hard from wanting him so bad. Brian was thinking of the boy he only knew for such a short time but seemed to worm his way in to his mind and heart. What was he going to do about the young blonde? Could he go back home and forget about the weekend they spent together? Could he forget about him and go their separate ways tomorrow when their plane landed in Pittsburgh? They can’t get an annulment now not after he made love to him all evening and into the night. Brian couldn’t get the image of the boy lying under him moaning as he took his virginity. His head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream, his back arched as he was being taken. No one has ever responded to Brian’s touch as this boy did. No one has ever woken feelings that he laid deep within himself never letting it show. Maybe it was because of the way the boy looked at him with such trust and raw desire. His eyes devouring and branding him making him feel exposed like he could be himself let the walls around his heart fall and trust this kid because he would hold all of his secrets safe from the world. Dreading the sun that will be rising soon. Brian fell into a restless sleep.

Justin lying in the large bed stretched his pale body to wake it up wincing from the sore muscles but grinning to himself as he remembered how he got them. Raising his head he glances over at the alarm clock feeling his heart deflate a bit when he notices that their plane leaves in three hours. Looking down at Brian sleeping next to him, he leans down and gives him a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Brian slowly wakes up and noticing the beautiful angel leaning over him places his hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down for another kiss and as soon as he tastes this piece of heaven he deepens it and they soon start to devour each other. Brian rolls over and lies on Justin covering him like a blanket kissing his mouth and moving the kisses down his body stopping at his neck where it meets at his collarbone. Licking the hot skin making the smaller boy moan. Brian moved lower spending time licking and sucking at the brown nubs making Justin’s nipples hard. Justin laid under Brian quivering in a large mass of desire. Bucking his hips up trying to grind his hard cock into Brian wanting a quick release that feeling to cum was so overwhelming that he started to beg Brian to end the torture and fuck him.

“Please….please…oh god…make it stop….I have to cum….please make me cum….” Whimpered Justin.

“ Not yet baby…want to make you feel so good….want to be buried deep in side you when we cum. You want that baby? Want me to fuck you?” 

“ YES….hurry Brian…..hurry.”

Brian not wasting anytime reaches to the nightstand by the bed and grabs a condom and a tube of lube. Ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it down his cock. He opens the cold lube and applies it to his cock, stroking it up and down making it wet. Brian grabs a pillow putting it under Justin raising him up to meet his cock. Justin places his legs up upon Brian’s shoulders opening himself up. Brian grabs his cock in a firm grip squeezing it trying not to cum to quick placing it at Justin’s tight pink pucker hole.

“ Ready “ Asks Brian looking down at the blonde angel lying under him.

“ Yes hurry.”

Brian pushing forward slides in to the tight channel making Justin gasp as he throws his head back. He slowly pulls back out till the only thing resting inside the now wet hole is his cock head before he slams back in making Justin scream. Brian rocking his body in and out in a slow steady rhythm till the lovers starts to reach the peak of orgasms. Brian fucking the beautiful blonde faster and faster in a frenzy of ecstasy, slamming his cock in and out till Justin not being about to take the constant assault against his pucker hole and the prostate that laid inside thorough his head back moaning loudly as his orgasm is ripped from his young body and out his hard dick. Brian watching his lover orgasm hard and the muscles wrapped around his cock tighten he too began his orgasm as one last time he slammed deep within his young husband as he came filling the condom full.  
Brian collapsing on to Justin and their arms wrapped around each other giving comfort and with whispered word and soft kisses they came off their high. 

“ Baby we need to get going our plane leaves in two hours and we have to get there early if I want to get your ticket advanced to first class so we can fly together.”

“ I don’t want to go can’t we stay here forever and ever.” Whined Justin.

“ As cute as you are with those pouted lips that I want to suck on till you moan my name….sorry sunnyboy I have to get back…I have to work tomorrow and with that account I signed Friday and bringing millions to my company I would like to be there Monday morning when my boss offers me a partners position. So get in the shower and get dressed.” Said Brian slapping Justin on the ass to get him in gear.

After they both had a quick shower and with Justin going down on Brian and sucking him off they were down to the front desk checking out in less then an hour. Brian was waiting at the counter in the front lobby for his gold card to clear so he can settle their bill when the man behind the counter told Brian that the Judges secretary dropped off an envelope for them. Brian opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Inside was their marriage license with a post it note attached.

 

*** Mr. Brian Kinney – Taylor & Mr. Justin Taylor – Kinney   
You boys left in such a hurry Friday night to start your honeymoon that you forgot your marriage license.   
I wish for you both a long and happy marriage. Be well. Your friend Judge Robert Maxwell ***

 

Brian putting the license back in its envelope before he put it in his brief case turned to Justin who was biting his bottom lip. Thinking the younger man was worried about the license tried to reinsure him that not to worry when they got back to Pittsburgh he would take care of the proper arrangement to get them a quick and easy divorce. Justin not saying a word till they were sitting in the cab on their way to the airport before he spoke.

“ Why a divorce? I thought we were going to get an annulled.” Whispered Justin loud enough for Brian to hear him.

“ We can’t now sunnyboy we had sex and now we are properly married. So we have to get a divorce but I will take care of it I know a good lawyer.” Said Brian harshly thinking the other man wanted out of their marriage.

Justin lowering his head looking down at his wedding ring on his finger twisting it with his other fingers he too thought that Brian wanted out of the marriage and he know that Brian just needed time to get used to the idea of being married and maybe with time he would fall as madly and deeply in love with him like he was with the older man. But he needed a plan and someone on his side and he know who he would get first. His biggest supporter, the two people in his life that loved him unconditionally and who would help him win Brian’s heart and love. With a small smile on his face he leaned back in his seat in the cab and took a hold of Brian’s hand in his and planned. 

The plane ride went smoothly and soon they landed in Pittsburgh. Standing by the baggage claim waiting for their luggage to be unloaded from the plane Justin stood in Brian’s arms with his head resting on his chest had a firm grip around his neck silent tears streaming down his face.

“ Baby don’t cry this is for the best you will see. Please baby” Plead Brian hating to see the boy cry and knowing he is the cause for the tears. 

“ I’m ok. We better get our luggage and find a cab.” Said Justin wiping the tears from his face. But not stepping away from the man he has fallen in love with not wanting to leave him just yet.

“ Justin….Justin sweety…” Said a voice behind the unaware couple too caught up in each other to notice the person standing behind them.

“ MOM” Cried Justin.

“ Hi honey how was your trip?” Asked the young boys mom.

“ Good I had a great time…mom I want you to meet someone…..Brian this is my mom…Jennifer….Mom…this is my new husband Brian Kinney.” Said Justin.  
Justin silently prayed that his mom would not make a big deal but give her understanding. He needed her support if he was to win Brian’s love.

“ Your husband!” Yelled Jennifer.


	3. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian winching when he heard Jennifer yell loud enough for the entire airport to hear that he was Justin’s new husband and for some reason that wasn’t what upset him, it was how Justin’s mom was taking the news. He knew Justin told him his parents knew he was gay but to have a husband and one he didn’t have when he left on vacation and having sex was a totally different matter. 

“Listen Mrs. Taylor I know this comes as a shock but let’s keep calm and discuss this later tonight. Right now I need to go home and get prepared for a meeting in the morning.” 

“No Mr. Kinney we will discuss this after we get home. I want both of you in the car and I mean now!” Stood a very angry mom with her arm raised pointing in the direction of the doors leading out of the airport.

With heads bent down and knowing it was no use arguing they grabbed their luggage and walked silently towards the car. The ride to Justin’s house was made in silence. No one daring to speak not when Jennifer was racing through traffic her face set in stone and her eyes glaring at both men.

When the agonizing ride finally ended with the door of the garage closing Brian thought it was befitting with the closing of his casket as they walked single filed in to the house. And standing right in the kitchen with a smile on his face waiting for his son stood Justin’s dad. Brian stood behind Justin as he watched the young boy run and throw himself in his dad waiting arms for a huge hug. Brian looked away from the tender scene between father and son. a scene he himself would never have with his dad.

“Craig….Justin brought home a souvenir from his trip.” Said Jennifer.

“Oh ya.” Craig looking at the three people standing in front of him, his eyes settling on the stranger standing in his kitchen.

“Dad…I would like you to meet Brian Kinney…I met him in Vermont.”

“Hello Brian….nice to meet you…I’m Craig…Justin’s father.” Said Craig as he shook hands with Brian.

“Craig…this is Justin’s new husband… Said Jennifer dropping the bomb.

“ ustin you have anything to say for yourself.”

“Nope, what mom said is true…we got married Friday.” Whispered Justin looking at the floor not wanting to see the disappointment in his father’s eyes.

“I see. Brian, what do you have to say on this matter.” Asked Craig.

“Well we have discussed it and we are going to get a divorce as soon as possible.” Said Brian.

“Not likely, young man.” Said Craig.

“Huh?” Answered Brian really confused.

“You see no one in my family has ever been divorced and when a Taylor marries it is always with their true love….they always happen to find their one true soul mate….and even though Justin is gay and he happens to find himself married….he will stay that way….so get used to the idea…Mr. Kinney.” Said Craig.

“Now wait a minute Mr. Taylor….we both got really drunk Friday and we did something really stupid….we don’t love each other and we can fix this little problem quickly and painlessly….I have a real good lawyer.” Pleaded Brian getting angry.

“Dad please…don’t do this.” Asked Justin not wanting to hurt Brian and even though it hurt deep inside knowing that Brian didn’t want to stay married to him he had to let him go.

“For one year….stay married for one year and we will then discuss this matter once more and if you two still want to get divorced then we will get lawyers and do it….but hopefully you two will feel differently and try to make your marriage work.”

“Fine be back in a year.” Said Brian heading for the door.

“Are you forgetting something Brian?” Asked Craig.

“Nope can’t think of a thing. Smirked Brian.

“Your husband….don’t forget him.” Answered Craig.

“Dad ”

“Craig you don’t expect Justin to go live with this man do you?” Asked Jennifer with surprise.

“Oh I do Jennifer….Justin married him and now he will live with him….as husband and husband or what ever.” Replied Craig.

“Justin go grab some clothes and I will call us a cab.” Brian pulls out his cell phone and after he hangs up he looks over at Justin parents still hoping that they will change their minds.

“Brian I noticed you said divorced and not annul the marriage so with that in mind we will let this conversation drop for now…but remember…you are taking my son out of this house and taking him to live with you….you will do right by him….until we have this conversation again in one year”. Said Craig.

“Yes sir “ Answered Brian.

Justin running down the stairs with another suitcase not wanting Brian to leave with out him. They grabbed all their stuff and started out to the waiting cab but stopping when they heard Craig yell after them.

“Boys see you Thursday night for supper.”

“Yes dad”

“Yes Mr. Taylor.”

“Oh and Brian you can call me dad…..welcome to the family,  
son.” Craig smiled as he shut the front door.

“Craig!”

“Now Jennifer before you say anything I just have to tell you that I saw how Justin was looking at Brian….it was the same look you give me…our son loves that man and you know how Justin is if he wants something bad enough he won’t give up till he gets it….you saw how he was about going to that PIFA and I wanted him to go to Dartmouth. He made my life and yours hell till we gave in…I can’t wait to see how he handles Brian…I almost feel sorry for the man….almost.

“I know Craig I saw them at the airport before I picked them up….and I bet you Brian might not know it yet but he may even love Justin as much as Justin loves him.”

“I’m counting on that Jenn. I’m going to keep a close eye on our new son-in-law and I will contact my old college buddy Kevin Johnson who is the best private investigator in Pittsburgh to find out all he can on Brian Kinney. I want to find out the kind of man my son married.”

“Alright call him tonight. And then meet me in the den and we will make plans to keep our son married.”


	4. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian and Justin rode the long way home in silence one on one side of the cab and one on the other. Both lost in their own thoughts but thinking about the other and the unsaid words that hung in the air. Riding up the elevator to Brian’s loft the silence was now making them both unnerved and very agitated. As Brian slammed the door behind them he couldn’t help but notice the way Justin jumped as it echoed through out the large loft.

“ Nice place you have here….love your kitchen.” Said Justin nervously.

“ Thanks, the bathroom is up those steps past my bed room….you sleep on the couch.” Replied Brian as he threw Justin’s suitcase on the couch. 

“ The couch….Why can’t I sleep with you?” Asked Justin.

“ Because Sunshine, the bed is only big enough for one person and that person is me.” Replied Brian.

Justin just sadly nods his head and walks over to the couch not saying a word letting the silence speak for itself. He didn’t understand this Brian, he was so different from the one in Vermont, the one he fell in love with. Yes Brian did tell him his stupid rules for picking up guys but he just thought that his cold attitude was just a show but now since they landed back in Pittsburgh he was beginning to wonder about the man he married. He would have to work even harder now to win Brian over and make him realize that Justin was his one true love. He figured he had time he had a year and he hoped that was long enough because it wasn’t going to be easy.  
Brian felt bad for speaking so harshly to the boy but he was still pissed about what happened at his new in-laws house. Oh god how he hated that word! He never thought he would ever get married or hell ever be in a relationship. Fuck he hated that word even more. He was content in his life to just go to Babylon and find a quick trick and get his dick sucked. But for a while now he had felt bored. Like all the men, drinking, and drugs was making him feel empty inside and he was beginning to feel like there was something in his life he was missing. It was like the whole world was living and he was at a stand still. He had been at the same point in his life since he graduated college and he felt it was time to grow up. 

“ Watch T.V. or what ever…..if you get hungry order takeout or you can go to the grocery store around the corner…..I’m going out.” Said Brian as he throws a couple twenties at Justin.

“ Where are you going? Can I come with you?” Asked Justin looking up at Brian.

“ Nope sorry sunshine I have some friends to go see…..don’t wait up.” Brian said as he walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Justin sat on the couch staring at the door in shock. He couldn’t believe that Brian just walked in the door set him on the couch and then left. He wasn’t here five minutes before he left. He left! An hour later Justin hadn’t moved from the couch as he still sat watching the front door. Well fuck this he thought it was 8 o’clock on a Sunday night and he was starving and the loft felt huge and very cold and empty. He felt so out of place in this strange apartment. He felt like he didn’t belong here and he was afraid to move, afraid to touch anything…..it wasn’t his home…..but it was now and he needed something that was his, something to make it his own. He thought that in the morning when Brian left for work he would go back to his parent’s house and get the rest of his stuff. He missed his easel and paints. He needed to grab all his sketchbooks. He hadn’t drawn anything since he meet Brian and he has so much to draw now that he found his muse he would be busy for days. He wanted to draw Brian taking a shower, sleeping, eating and of course that intense look he got on his face when he came. Justin jumped up from the couch and went over to the phone to call his best friend Daphne. They have been friends since elementary school and he had so much to tell her. Dialing her number he paced back and forth waiting for her to answer. 

** “ Hello “

“ Hey Daph, Whats new?” 

“ Hey did you just get home?”

“ Nope I’ve been home for a while…..well not home…. Home, but my new home….I think….”

“ Huh! Say that again…Justin….are you home or not?”

“ Well its like this Daph…..a funny thing happened while I was on vacation…..You know how I went to Vermont to relax  
and clear my head well I just pretty much made things more complicated.”

“ What did you do Justin?”

“ I got mmapghred!”

“ You what…I didn’t catch that last bit.”

“ I got married OK! Married!….Fuck Dee!”

“ MARRIED! As in have and to hold till death do you part….MARRIED!”

“ Ya…….”

“ Holy fuck Jus Why did you do something stupid like that…..to who…and….it is to a guy right?”

“ Ya to a guy…I met him in Vermont and he is from the Pitts…he is 31 and an ad executive…he works for Vanguard   
Advertising agency.”

“ 31!….fuck Justin he’s old…ancient….as dirt.”

“ NO he’s not Daph, he is so fucking hot and shit he made my first time so beautiful and he was so gentle.”

“ God Justin you sound like you are in love….are you in love with him?”

“ Ya I think I am.”

“ So does he have a name and when do I get to met this new husband?”

“ Brian Kinney – Taylor ……..and tomorrow….. I was wondering if you could take me to my mom’s so I can get some more   
of my stuff and you can stick around to meet him when he gets off work tomorrow night.”

“ Oh shit Justin what did your parents say….do they know?”

“ Oh ya I told them earlier tonight and they were cool about it….Dad even told Brian to call him Dad….it was so cool.  
I will give you all the details tomorrow…..right now I’m starving and I need to go around the corner to the store to get   
something to eat….I will call you tomorrow with all the details ….oh like my new address.”

“ Ok later”

“ Later” ***

 

Justin grabbed his coat and left the loft in search of food. He kept twisting the small gold ring on his finger while he thought about Brian and how he would take coming home from work tomorrow to see his best friend there…oh well he thought it was now his home too and Brian would just have to get used to the idea of his friends coming over.

When Brian left his loft he rode around for a bit before he headed over to the munchers house to see his son. He didn’t know why he didn’t bring Justin along. He wanted to ask him but he wanted the family to meet him on his terms. He didn’t even want to think how they were going to react to him getting married. He knew for some reason Michael would be pissed but in time he would get over it and be happy for him. He hoped anyway. Brian pulled up to the house and set for a few minutes getting his head cleared. Pulling the gold wedding ring off his finger and placed it deep into his jean pocket for safe keeping before he got out of his jeep and walk to the front door

An hour later he got back in his jeep and finally breath a sigh of relieve. He thought it went well he got to see his son and even play with him a bit before he was put to bed and he was pretty sure they didn’t expect a thing about him seeing anyone and he was able to get out of there with no hassle. Driving down the street he pulled out his cell phone to call the boys and have them meet him at Babylon. He needed to drink him self in to oblivion and forget about the beautiful blonde that was waiting for him at home….on his couch. 

Brian leaned against the bar gulping down Jim Beam one glass after another while he listened to his friends filling him in to all the new happenings that went on while he was gone. He really didn’t give a shit who was sleeping with who and who got dumped by who he just wanted to go home and go to bed he had to work tomorrow……shit grabbing Ted’s wrist for the hundred time that night to check the time he realized that it was already 1 am. 

“ Well boys it has been real but I’m going home I have to work in the morning and I have to be ‘Dazzling’ if I’m going to be promoted to partner……later losers!” Brian said as he kissed Michael before he made his way to the door weaving around the bodies of men to the front door.

Ted, Emmett, and Michael watched Brian walk out the door with a puzzled look on their faces before they turned back to each other wondering what the fuck was up with Brian and his strange behavior. 

“ Ooookkkk! What was that? He slammed down like six glasses of Beam and kept grabbing Teddy’s wrist to check the time like he couldn’t wait to leave and he didn’t even visit the backroom once……something is up with our stud of Liberty Avenue. I mean he usually gets his dick sucked like 4 or 5 times a night. He comes home from a business trip and he was the one to call us to meet him here and he never even said one word to us beside when we asked him how his trip was and all he said was ‘fine’.” Ranted Emmett 

“ Ya and he didn’t even put me down once. He lives to insult me every chance he gets.” Said Ted.

“ He is just tired from his trip guys he will be back to his old self tomorrow?” Said Michael but in the back of his mind he too was wondering what was up with his best friend and he thought he would just ask him in the morning when they would all meet at the diner for breakfast like they did every morning.

“ You better not have Brian catch you using the word ‘old’ in the same breath when you talk about him or he will have your balls.” Ted and Emmet laughed both knowing that Brian was a little sensitive about his age.

Their conversation soon left the topic of Brian and his strange behavior as they continued to talk and then they too left the club to go home and to bed so they could get up for work.

Brian set out side his loft looking up to his darkened window wondering if the gorgeous blonde was on his couch or if he defied Brian and was curled up in his bed naked and leaving his sweet smell on his sheets, Brian reached down to his cock and squeezed it willing his hard on away just thinking of Justin in his bed and naked was making him horny as hell. Pounding his head against the steering wheel he was wondering why he told Justin he was to sleep on the couch because how was he going to fuck the blonde if he was sleeping on the couch and not in his bed.   
Climbing the stairs trying to drag out the course to his front door hoping the boy was fast asleep so he could just go to bed and deal with this nightmare day in the morning and hopefully not even then….maybe he could sneak out the front door and get to work with out having to talk to the blonde until he could figure out how he was going to deal with the boy living with him. But it would seem he was out of luck because there laying in front of his door was a sleeping gorgeous blonde curled up in a tight ball looking so peaceful and so very young. Brian unlocked his door and then bent down to scoop the boy into his arms cradling him close to his chest. Justin lifted his head and sleepy eyed he looked up at Brian and yawned.

“ Your home! I walked to the small grocery store and got some thing to eat but when I got back here I realized that I didn’t have a key or your security code. I’m sorry to be such a pain.” Whispered Justin as he laid his head on Brian’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck holding on tight as Brain carried him up the stairs to his bedroom and laying his gently on the bed before he laid down next to him stretching his long body next to Justin.

“ Sorry is bull shit sunshine! I should have given you a key before I left. And give me your cell phone so I can program my numbers in it so you can call me ….anytime or anyplace….if you need me you can find me and I will program mine with your numbers too…ok” Said Brian looking down to the face of an angel that was looking up at him with such trust and smiling eyes. 

“ Get undressed and get under the covers and I will get your groceries and lock the door and then I will come back to bed….ok” Said Brian giving Justin a chaste kiss on his raspberry lips before he slipped off the bed hurrying to complete his tasks to get back to the bed and the blonde. Smiling to himself that his boy was now in his bed and hopefully by the time he got back to his bedroom naked.  
Stopping just before he hit the stairs to his bedroom he remembered his wedding ring in his pocket slipping it back on his finger before he continued to climb the stairs. Brian stood at the foot on the bed peeling off his clothes not taking his eyes of the magnificent boy that lay on his bed naked and lying on top of the covers stretched out his pale skin simmering in the soft light pouring in from the bathroom. Brian crawled up Justin’s body slowly letting his body glide over the smaller man letting his nose smell the boy, letting his eyes take in the beauty that was this boy, and letting his body feel the soft skin of the boy against his.  
Lowering his lips to Justin’s lips kissing him but soon wanting more so he ran his tongue over Justin’s lips asking silent permission to the his tongue that laid with in the hot mouth. Justin moaned as Brian ravished his mouth he was too caught up in the heat and the hardness of Brian’s body wanting more, needing more. He started to grind his hips and his hard leaking cock in to Brian’s groin throwing his head back and panting for a breath as the heated friction of their cocks rubbing together.   
Justin’s body trembling, his hips bucking wildly from the intense feeling to cum. Brian setup and rested in-between Justin’s legs looking down at Justin who thrashed around on the bed. 

“ Please Bri. Please make me cum. I want to cum. Fuck me! Touch me there! Please” Pleaded and begged Justin as he laid there panting. 

“ Not yet baby I want to taste you and kiss your beautiful body as I prepare you for my cock. You want me to fuck you baby? Want me deep in side of your hot tight hole, my cock stretching you, fucking you, opening you up and splitting you open. You want to feel me cum deep in side your hole, as it throbs and jerks while I fill the condom?” Whispered Brian seductively. 

“ YES!” Screamed Justin as he arched his back and dug his heels in to the bed his head thrown back as he incoherently begged to be fucked.

Brian feeling sorry for Justin and wanting to satisfy him decided to skip the foreplay and go right to the fucking reached for the condom and lube that set in a dish on the nightstand by the bed. Lying a hand on Justin’s stomach rubbing in circles trying to calm him down so he wouldn’t cum to soon. Justin was still young and he didn’t have much discipline yet on his orgasms but Brian was more then willing to help him in that department but still Justin had youth on his side and with that he could cum and stay hard and still cum again in no time. And the way the blonde kept up with Brian this weekend letting Brian fuck him over and over again, yep he would be an avid pupil. Brian not wanting to waste time because he too felt like he could soon cum grabbed Justin’s legs and put them over his shoulder, tearing the condom out of its foil with his teeth he rolled it down his hard cock before he applied the lube stroking it up and down the shaft. Justin watched Brian with lust filled eyes knees shaking in anticipation. Brian leaned over Justin holding his cock in a tight fist pressing it against the opening of Justin’s pink hole as he laid his forehead against Justin’s their eyes locked together, Brian over come by a deep emotion that was foreign to him he whispered to Justin.

“ You belong here.” Whispered Brian as he slipped his cock in to the tight hole till he felt his balls rest against the warm ass of the boy that lay underneath him.

Justin not knowing if Brian meant if he belonged in his bed, in the loft or in his life but he didn’t care he was in heaven and he was where he wanted to be, needed to be and Brian might not know it yet but Brian also belonged.


	5. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian sat on the edge of the bed staring down to the sleeping angel that occupied his bed. He looked so well fucked with the slight smile on his beautiful face. Brian reached out his hand and ran his thumb over the blonde’s lips. He smiles when the boy moans softly in his sleep causing Brian’s cock to harden thinking of those soft wet lips that just hours earlier were kissing down his body stopping at his cock and how he went into a frenzy as those lips moved up and down his cock till he came hard spilling his hot cum down Justin’s throat. He had to reach down and squeeze his cock from coming in his pants when he remembered how the blonde boy crawled up his body and pushed his tongue in to his mouth so he could taste his own cum in the boys mouth. Fuck that was hot and so was the boy. He was probly the best fuck he has ever had, if not the most eager to please and to learn. And there was still so much to teach him and Brian couldn’t wait to show him all he needed to learn. But right now he needed to get to work and even though he for once didn’t want to go he had to because today was very important to his career. Brian gently nudges Justin awake speaking softly to him to open his eyes so he could talk to him before he left. Justin slowly opens his blue eyes noticing the gorgeous god leaning over him. He gets up and moves over the tall hazel-eyed man and straddles his naked body on Brian’s lap wrapping his legs around the slender man waist as he crushes his lips to Brian’s lips pushing his tongue in to his mouth. Brian grabs the back of his head trying to get his tongue as deep as he can, wanting to devour the boy.

“ Fuck Justin is this how you wake up every morning because if it is I will be your personal alarm clock every morning.” Laughs Brian when he was able to pull away from the blonde to take in a breath of air.

“ Fuck me now!” Growled Justin while he tried to grind Brian’s swollen bulge in to his ass.

“ Can’t sunshine, even though I want nothing more then to throw you down on this bed and fuck you in to an unconscious state I have to get my ass to work.” Said Brian trying to get the boy to stop moving in his lap before he came in his pants by firmly gripping his hips.

“ But you feel so good Brian. I can feel your hard cock against my ass. I know you want to fuck me. We have never tried this position. I want to ride you. I want to feel you deep inside me……….please!” Cried Justin. 

“ Fuck it “ Growled Brian as he reached down with both hands one grabbing Justin’s cock in a firm grip and the other fumbling to get his own pants undone.

“ Hurry Brian “ Panted Justin.

Brian let go of Justin’s cock to reach over with that hand to grab the lube and a condom. He handed the lube to Justin who put a generous amount on his fingers before he reached around behind him to start stretching his tight hole and get it wet for his lover. Brian pushed his pants down his thighs with one hand as he tried to rip the condom open and slid it down his cock with the other. Justin rose up as quickly as he could to pose Brian’s cock to line up with his hole. Feeling the head press against the tight opening he let his body drop till he felt his ass bottom out to rest against Brian’s groin. Both men gave a small scream. The smaller man from being stretched and filled, as he had never felt before and the other taller man from the fingers of his lover as they dug in to his shoulders.

“ Sshhh baby go slow. Wait till the hurt goes away….then you can move.” Whispered Brian softly in Justin’s ear to ease him some comfort. 

Justin slowly started to rise up a bit but soon stopped when the intense feeling became too much. He held his body still, not knowing what to do. Brian taking notice of Justin’s distress places his hands on his slender hips and guides him up and down on his hard cock. Justin arches his back and rests his hands behind him on Brian’s knees so he can easily rock his body on his lover’s hard cock. They moaned and panted as they moved faster and faster. Brian bucking his hips up hard to slam his cock in to Justin’s hot hole was too much for the young lovers and they were soon crashing into their powerful orgasms. Brian gathered Justin in to his arms holding him in a tight embrace while their breathing became normal and their hearts stopped pounding. 

“ Wow Brian that was intense. I need a shower now.”

“ Ya it was hot! Shit sunshine I think we ruined my suit and it was one of my favorites.” 

“ God Brian do you know how sexy you look in a suit?”

Brian gave Justin a legendary tongue in cheek smirk then helped Justin off his lap so they could get a quick shower and he could get his ass to work. Both men were well satisfied for now and as they took a quick shower that only lead to Justin going down on Brian once and sucking him off they were soon dried off and dressed and standing in the kitchen discussing their cell phones and trying to get phone numbers programmed in to them.

“Ok Justin I programmed all my numbers into your phone….my work number….my cell..and the loft…..If you have to call me at work tell my secretary Cynthia that its you and she will patch you right through. I will add you to my call list this morning so you can get right through…I can’t think of anything else….now program your numbers in my phone.” Said Brian as he handed his phone to Justin so he could add his numbers to Brian’s phone.

“ There all done.” Said Justin giving Brian his cell phone back with a huge smile on his face.

“What’s with the huge smile…what did you do to my phone?” Asked Brian as he stared down at his phone.

‘ Nothing I just added my cell number and my mom and dad’s in case you have to get a hold of them for some reason….that’s all” Replied Justin with his hands behind his back trying to give Brian his best innocent look.

“ Why don’t I believe you sunshine?”

Justin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and stood on tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. Brian returned the hug as he pulled Justin closer as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. Deepening the kiss till they were both breathless before they pulled apart.

“ I need to get going sunshine.” Said Brian as he stepped out of Justin’s arms.

“ Can’t you call in and stay home.” Pouted Justin pushing his bottom lip out.

“ As much as I would live to stay home and fuck you all day sunshine I need to get my butt to work…..What are your plans today.” Asked Brian

“ My best friend Daphne is picking me up and taking over to my parents hours to get the rest of my stuff and my motorcycle…I miss my art work and easel so we are going to grab all that shit and bring it over…I hope it only takes one trip.”

“ Shit me too sunshine….don’t clutter my loft with too much of your crap…..I would still like to have some room to fuck you in.” Laughed Brian.

“ Don’t worry I will just bring the shit I think that is important…..you got closet space for my clothes.”

“ Yes, Just put it where ever you find room and later I will find you a couple drawers for some of your stuff. I will have to rearrange some of my stuff but I think I will find the space…………So you really have a motorcycle?” 

“ Yep my grandparents got me one for my graduation present…..my parents hate it and thought I should have got a car but I wanted a motorcycle more…I have a friend that has one and he would sometimes let me ride his and I fell in love with it the first time I felt the wind against my face while I raced down the road………it’s a 2003 KAWASAKI NINJA ZX-9R red and black and very sleek….want to go for a ride with me sometime.” Purred Justin as he leaned in to Brian.

“ I’ll call you later today and see how you are settling in. It will be after lunch since I will be in meetings all morning and for my lunch hour I have to take Lindsey to Brats-r-us to get Gus a new swing set…. and since she will be using my gold card I have to be there. So I will call you when I get back to my office and you can hear me bitch about her dragging my ass all over town and how she is breaking me financially.” Said Brian as he grabbed his coat and briefcase. 

“ Ok later…. oh what do you want for supper tonight?” Asked Justin

“ We can order take out, the menus are in the drawer by the refrigerator and I will be home about 5:30…later”

“ Later”

 

It wasn’t until the lunch hour approached that Brian was able to get back to his office and put his feet up on his desk with a smile on his face in triumph for making partner and even had to laugh about the look on his secretary’s face when he asked her to add Justin’s name on his call list. He knew she was burning to ask who Justin was but he casually flicked his hand a little and she caught the quick glimpse of gold on his finger and he knew right then he had her curiosity hooked and she was dieing to know details and when she hinted at the ring he just calmly told her it was a souvenir and really none of her fucking business. Even his new partner Vance Gardner asked about the ring and he told him he picked it up in Vermont and the matching set was at home. Gardner knew he was gay and that was never a factor in his success with the company. Gardner promoted on performance and Brian was the best ad man in Pittsburgh…. shit all of Pennsylvania for that matter. But he would have to come clean sometime this week with Cynthia because he needed to add Justin on his insurance and tax papers. He still had a lot to do to get Justin settled in to his life. He still had to get a hold of his lawyer and get his Will in order to include Justin and some other legal shit had to be in order but for that to happen he would have to tell Melody that he got married. Since she was his lawyer; he wasn’t looking forward to her fucking comments and he would have to tell her to fuck off. She would run to Lindsey telling her about his new marital status and then the two meddling munchers would tell the rest of the family and he wasn’t ready for all of Liberty Avenue to know yet.

 

Brian stood by Lindsey hands in his pocket slowly losing his patience as he listened to her constipate which model of swing set to get. He was in hell. But not just any hell, toy store hell. He could hear kids yelling and screaming. Some brat was crying in the next isle. He rocked on his heels, rolling his lips through his teeth; his eyebrows raised looking at Lindsey trying to mentally will her to hurry the fuck up.

“ Brian maybe I better call Melody and ask her which one she wants.” Asked Lindsey shifting Gus to her other hip.

“ If it will get us out of here any sooner then be my guest and call her or you can ask sunny boy. He will tell you which one he wants since he will be the one to play one it.” Replied Brian taking Gus from Lindsey and holding him close to his chest as he bent his head down to give his son a small kiss on top of his head.

“ Gus can’t talk yet. So give me your phone so I can call Melanie.”

“ Where’s your phone?” Replied Brian as he reached in his pocket to hand Lindsey his phone.

“ Left it at home the battery was dead. Hey, do you have Melanie’s new number in your address book?” Asked Lindsey as she searched through his cell phone.

“ Ya I think so. I would have thought you would have that memorized.” Said Brian giving his friend shit for not knowing the number.

“ I know, but I have it programmed in my cell to just press one……. of course and so I don’t know it at the top of my head.”

 

Lindsey while talking to Brian searched through his cell phone looking for her girlfriend’s phone number when she came across an odd number skipping over it she pressed on till she came over another odd number. She was very confused until she thought her eyes where playing tricks on her so she went back to the beginning and slowly went through the address book again. And there was another odd number and this one made her stop and look up at Brian. She just had to ask. It had to be some joke or a mistake.

“ Brian who is this? Asked Lindsey as she held up his phone so he could see what she was hoping was a mistake.

Brian leaned forward so he could see his phone better and what he saw made his body stiffen and his blood to run cold.

“ What the fuck? Said Brian grabbing his phone away from Lindsey.

“ What does Father - in - law mean? Asked Lindsey as she watched Brian stare at his phone. She thought at first she noticed a quick look at amusement on his face before he slid his mask back on to reveal nothing.

“ Don’t know it must be a typo or maybe one of the boys were playing a trick on me.” Replied Brian.

“ Oh well they also put in Mother – in –law and Hubby’s cell.” Said Lindsey.

Lindsey thought she heard Brian mumble to himself.

“ What was that Brian?”

Brian looked up at Lindsey and he wanted to tell her but could he trust her to keep his secret. Would she think he was crazy? Well he thought he was. But still would she tell him he was nuts to marry a guy…ok an 18 year old kid and bring him home to live with him…and try to make a life together even thought they have only known each other less then a week. Oh ya he has lost it he thought.

“ Lindsey I have to tell you something but you can’t tell any one not right now anyway. Can you do that? Can you keep this quiet until I’m ready to tell everyone else?” Pleaded Brian.

“ Yes what is it?” Asked Lindsey hoping it was good and not just Brian yanking her chain.

Brian reached in to his front pocket and pulled out his wedding ring and held it up to show Lindsey and silently he slid it on his finger. Lindsey stood still her body ridged and she was a little confused.

“ While I was in Vermont over the weekend I met someone and we got married.” Whispered Brian while he watched Lindsey’s reaction to his news.

Lindsey raised her eye brows in disbelieve and then tilted her head back and laughed.

“ Oh ya right Brian. No really, what is the big secret?” 

Brian just gave his friend a small smile as he tried to convince her that he wasn’t lying. But no matter what he said she wouldn’t believe him. He was Brian Kinney after all and everyone knew that Brian Kinney didn’t do love or boyfriends. So to have a husband was absolutely crazy.

“ Lindsey I assure you I do have a husband and his name his Justin Taylor – Kinney and he is living with me and he is as of right now moving the rest of his shit in to my loft. He will be starting PIFA next week. So you two will have a lot in common you are both artists. Oh and did I forget to tell you he is only 18.” Said Brian giving Lindsey his best tongue and cheek smirk.

“ Brian you are so full of shit! I know you. You could never settle down to just one guy. You could never commit to one and only one. Not when there are hundreds of guys on Liberty Avenue just waiting for Brian Kinney to take them in to the back room of Babylon.” Laughed Lindsey still not believing Brian.

“ Believe what ever you want to Linds but I am married and I want you to meet him. I think you will like him. And I want Gus to met him also. Come over later this week and meet him but not Thursday night I have to have dinner with the in – laws.” Said Brian laughing.

Lindsey still not believing Brian let the subject drop for now and they called Melanie to get her opinion on the swing set. And Brian whipped out his gold card and paid for it. Brian finally made it back to work and set down at his desk and called Justin to see how his day is progressing so far. 

“ Hey baby how’s your day so far?” Asked Brian when he heard Justin say hello.”

“ Hey Bri is that you? I’m heading home right now. I’m just getting ready to leave my parents house and Daphne is going to follow me back to the loft. When are you coming home? I miss you already.” Whined Justin.

“ Your just horny for my cock sunshine. And I will be home around 5:30 so be naked and in bed.”

“ Very funny Brian and I will be naked and waiting.” Laughed Justin.

“ Good and you better be prepared for your punishment sunshine.” 

“ Punishment! What punishment?” Cried Justin.

“ Like you don’t know. Well let me refresh your memory little boy. Aren’t you the one this morning that programmed my cell phone with phone numbers. One for Mother –n- law and Father- n – law. Hell Justin, I’m surprised you didn’t put in all your Aunts and Uncles. Oh and lets not forget my favorite. Hubby’s cell. Oh Lindsey loved that one. But she still didn’t believe me when I told her that I got married. So I guess she will just have to meet you.”

“ Oh shit Brian I didn’t think she would see it. I’m sorry Brian.”

“ Sorry is bullshit. I just hope she keeps it to her self I don’t want all of Liberty Avenue to hear of my demise.”

“ I have to go Brian I will see you at home……..later.” Whispered Justin into the phone as he felt his tears stinging his eyes.

“ Later” Said Brian but Justin had already hung up before he was able to speak.

 

Justin sat on his motorcycle with his eyes closed willing the tears away when he felt Daphne walk up to him to ask him if he was ready to go. He felt bad that Brian’s friend found out that he was married but he had hoped that Brian was happy about it and would tell them on his own. But I figured Brian was ashamed of being married to him and it hurt to know that he was such an inconvenience to him.

“ Ready to go Jus? My mom just called my cell and the guy called me back on that apartment I was looking at and he told my mom that it would be ready to be moved into by the first of the month. So I want to get home and Pick up my mom to show her the apartment.” Said Daphne.

“ Ya lets go.”

“ What’s wrong you don’t sound very happy. Not what a guy who is just getting ready to move in with his new husband should sound like.”

“ Brian just called and he wasn’t very happy with me. I’m a huge inconvenience to him Daph.”

“ NO your not Justin he just has to get used to the idea of being married. Give him time but while he gets used to the idea. Make him fall in love with you. Show him that being married to you is the most wonderful thing in the world. You need to fight for him Justin.”

“ How can I do that Daphne he doesn’t want me.” Cried Justin with the tears starting to fall.

“ Don’t worry Justin together we will think of something…..and Brian Kinney- Taylor won’t know what hit him.”

Justin laughed and nodded his head. He agreed with Daphne. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. They left his parents house and made their way back to the loft. It took them less then an hour to unload Daphne’s car and get Justin unpacked into his new home. Justin also gave Daphne the grand tour of the loft and she instantly fell in love with Justin’s new home. After she left Justin sat down at his easel and began to paint. He had so much inspiration and he didn’t waste any time to get them down on paper. 

And so that was where Brain found Justin when he came home from work. He closed the door and he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy that sat by the big bay window painting feverishly. He slowly walked over to the boy and stood behind him looking over his shoulder to watch him paint. Justin was so in tune to his painting. He never even heard Brian come in the door. Brian was blown away by the painting. The image of two men embraced in a sensual position their legs entwined. Their bodies pressed together and the tall dark haired man had an arm thrown over his head and the other wrapped around the body and his hand twisted in to the hair of the small blonde. But that wasn’t what made the painting so sexual it was the look on their face. They looked loved, satisfied, and maybe like they have just seen heaven. May be it was the soft blue light that surrounded them. Like it was caressing their soft bodies. Making love to them. The painting was fucking hot. Then it dawned on him. That was them lying in bed under the blue neon lights in his bedroom. His cock sprung to life as he gazed down at the painting. He leaned down to whisper in Justin’s ear.

“ Is that us baby?” Brian asked even though he already knew the answer.

“ Shit Brian you scared the hell out of me. When did you get home?” Asked Justin while he clutched his chest from having Brian scare the shit out of him.

“ Just now but you were so in to your painting that you didn’t hear me do I snuck up behind you to see what you were painting. You are really good sunshine.”

“ I know and that is why I will be starting PIFA next week. This is all I ever wanted to do when I got older. But it will never pay the rent so I’m also going to be taking computer graphic design classes. So I can get a real job in the real world. But only until I can make a name for myself as an artist.”

Brian lifted Justin from his chair and pulled him closer as he started to kiss the small blonde. Brian lifted Justin’s shirt up and over his head as he lead him in to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the evening making love under the blue lights. Only stopping long enough to shower and order take out.

 

The next morning Lindsey couldn’t take it any more and she broke down and told her lover Melanie the strange conversation she had with Brian the day before in the toy store.

“ I’m telling you Mel…..he was so convincing but you know Brian the very thought of him married is so outrageous. He could never be monogamist with one person.” Said Lindsey as she opened the front door to get the morning newspaper off the front steps. She closed the door as she flipped through the Pittsburgh Gazette to get to her favorite sections.

“ He is just trying to get to you Linds ignore that asshole. He is just trying to mock us and our partnership and marriage. You know how he is…..marriage is for lesbians and straight people. 

“ Oh god Mel! Maybe he was telling the truth. Read the wedding announcements.” Said Lindsey as she shows Melanie the paper.

_  
Craig and Jennifer Taylor of Pittsburgh are proud to announce the marriage of their son Justin to Brian A. Kinney. Parents of Mr. Kinney are the late Jack Kinney and Joan Kinney of Pittsburgh. Brian has one son Gus Peterson- Marcus of Pittsburgh. Justin will be a freshman at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts in the fall. And Brian is currently employed at Vanguard Advertising as a junior executive. The couple was joined together in a Civil Union Friday in Vermont. A small wedding reception is planned Thursday night at the Crystal Lake Country Club with family and friends of the grooms. The happy couple will reside in Pittsburgh on Tremont Street._

Lindsey and Melanie stood in shock as they stared at the morning paper. And all over town as people set down for breakfast or leaning against the counter of the local diner waiting for an order to come up to be served, or turning the open/closed sign at the clothing store where they sold men’s clothing, or maybe they were an accountant at a small firm and sitting at their desk reading the morning paper while watching gay porn on their PC or at their desk in an advertising company. But for weeks to come the whole avenue was a buzz on where were you or what were you doing at the time you found out Brian Kinney got married. 


	6. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian was sitting in his office with his head between his knees trying to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to pass out.  
He bought the morning newspaper at a newsstand by his favorite coffee shop on his way to work that morning. He had a lot of work to do and a meeting at ten with Vance Gardner to go over the new account he just landed and hopefully it will make him a full partner. But right now he just had to concentrate on getting rid of the major headache he was getting since he read his marriage announcement in the paper. He was going into a full panic attack thinking of all the people reading the paper. 

“Hey boss!” yelled Cynthia as she walked in the door to Brian’s office after a short knock.

“Boss are you ok?”

“Cynthia” said Brian as he got up and walked over to Cynthia.

“I think I’m having a heart attack……….my heart is racing and my chest hurts! “Brian said in full drama queen mode.

“Brian are you ok? What happened?” Cynthia asked.

“The paper……I read the paper and now……shit Cyn what the hell am I going to do?” 

Brian walked back to his desk to pick up the paper to give to Cynthia. Standing in front of his secretary he held the paper in front of her face so she can read his wedding announcement. 

“Holy shit Brian is it true?”

“Ya I meet him while I was in Vermont. I got really drunk Friday night and when I woke up Saturday morning I was laying next to some guy I met and married the night before. Thank god he was hot and Cyn……I mean he was absolutely beautiful and absolutely 18.”

“Wait a minute he is only 18!” Cynthia asked.

“Ya.”

“Holy shit............so Brian Kinney got married…..never thought I would see the day.”

“Me neither.” 

“Well that explains the phone calls.”

“What phone calls?” Brian asked.

“Well Michael is on line two and he said it is extremely important that he speaks to you.”

“And I’m going to regret this by asking, but who is on line one?”

“Your mother.”

“Shit…….. well tell my mother I’m in a meeting and I’ll take Michael’s call…….better get it over with if I want to get anything done because he will continue to call and harass you if I don’t talk to him the first time he calls.” Said Brian as he walked back to his desk and taking a seat.

“Oh thank you Brian, its not that I don’t like your friend its just he is a bit whinny if you are to busy to talk.” Said Cynthia as she walked out the door.

Brian took a deep breath closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten and then back to one as he tried to get him self under control and his walls back up before he talked to his best friend. 

“Hey Mikey what’s new with you?”

“Brian have you read the morning paper? Some asshole put a wedding announcement in the paper saying you two are married and shit……..”

“ Mikey”

 

“Bri don’t worry though……….”

“Mikey”

“We will get the paper to print an ad saying it was a misprint and then we will get a lawyer and sue that asshole for slander against you. We will get it all straightened out and he will pay dearly for playing this sick joke on us!”

“MICHAEL!”

“What Bri?”

“It’s not a joke” Said Brian pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger. Wishing for the hundredth time that day he could just lock his office door and cut his phone line and hide from the whole world and it wasn’t even nine in the morning yet.

“What? Of course it’s a joke! Brian Kinney doesn’t believe in marriage or love or fucking a trick more that once. Those are the rules and you always follow the rules” Nervously laughed Michael. 

“Yes they are my rules Michael and I can make them and break them. And I’m telling you Michael what it reads in the paper is true. I did get married he lives with me and his name is Justin Taylor. His parents are Craig and Jennifer Taylor and he will start PIFA in just a few weeks”

“So I had to read it in the paper. You couldn’t even tell your best friend you met some guy and getting married well fuck you Brian. Best friends tell each other these things.” Michael yelled.

“Fuck you too Mikey its not like I planned on getting married it just happened and it wasn’t like I woke up Friday morning and say if my life isn’t fucked as it is lets go get married. Because Mikey I didn’t plan it and I didn’t want it but I am and I can’t change it…….I promised Mikey……..I promised his fucking parents that we would stay together for one year to try to make it work and when I looked at Justin and the trust in his eyes makes me want to try……it makes me want to make it work……..how fucked is that…….I’m Brian fucking Kinney for fuck sake I’m not supposed to care…….I’m not supposed to give a shit what some twink thinks but god help me I do care and I do care what he thinks of me and what he feels for me because I hope he feels the same way I do.” Said Brian whispering the last of his speech losing the battle to fight with Mikey and he just laid his head on his desk.

“Wow Brian……is it true…….Brian Kinney finally grew up and fell in love……maybe there is hope for the rest of us fags on Liberty Avenue.”

“Fuck you Michael I never said the L-word I just said I care about him.” Brian growled in to the phone.

“Ya well for you its close enough. To tell some one you care it’s like an apocalypse or some thing.” Michael laughed.

“Keep talking bullshit Mikey and I’m hanging up right now.” Said Brian quickly losing his patience.

“Ya well I am hanging up I got phone calls to make and some sweet little tidbits to tell…..”

“You better not Michael or I will have your balls and not in a pleasure feeling way!”

“Ok…..Ok I won’t say a word…….asshole…..so are you going to Babylon later.”

“No I’m staying home I have a lot of work to catch up on”

“Or you are going to stay home and fuck your new husband. So when are we going to meet the new husband or are you going to leave him tied to your bed for the next year……and speaking of that won’t it get a bit crowded with the new husband and the evening trick in your bed.”

Brian instantly got pissed and thought it was just best at this point to get off the phone with Michael.

“I got to go Mikey I have to finish my presentation before my meeting…….talk to you later.” Brian hung up the phone before Michael had time to say any thing back but he had said enough all ready and he had brought up some good points……….like could he give up tricking…….could he even make his marriage work. He never wanted to get married but now that it has been thrust upon him could he take a chance…..should he take a chance……hell ya he thought why not at this point he had nothing to lose and he was getting bored with the tricking and Justin was awesome in bed and it would feel great to come home to someone after a long day at work and they would be there and have dinner ready for you and hand you the evening paper, your pipe and slippers, ok so it would be the TV remote, his cigarettes and a glass of beam but still………………..what the fuck is he thinking…………..not a chance in hell could he give up tricking …..all those hot mouths and tight asshole waiting for him in the back room of Babylon and the last bathroom stall at Woody’s and the Bath’s……………Oh ya he was still Brian Fucking Kinney he was getting worried there for a minute with his night mare hetero thoughts. He would just have to make it very clear to his new husband that even though they were now married he had no intensions to change his evil ways oh no he would give him just enough respect not to bring them home. And he would be home by 4 am……or 3am…..and he will have them call his cell phone only….or may be he won’t give out his number at all. First names only! Yep there was a good new rule………or maybe no names exchanged……and HE would do all the kissing…………….no he thought…….NO kissing on the mouth. He would save that for his new boy. So he still had all the control……He….Brian Kinney would limit his tricking.........and not do it in front of Justin and no numbers ………….no kissing…..no names….home by 3am and damn did he feel good now that he got all that cleared in his head.Yep he was still boss! Not whipped! Shit how to tell Justin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had to call the rest of the boys and give them the latest scoop on Brian. He wasn’t gossiping he thought, not to save his friend. No he thought it was intervention. This Justin Taylor had to go. Brian was making a terrible mistake and he was going to help him see that. He knew what Brian was thinking that his parents had a shitty marriage and they stayed together all those years for appearances only. And by not getting married he wouldn’t be held down like his father was. But something changed that and he knew it had to do with this Taylor guy. He was going to find out what the hell was going on and why they got married. It’s not like Brian got this guy pregnant and they had to get married. Brian did tell him he didn’t want to get married and he promised the guy’s parents that they would stay together for a year. What the hell was that? OK! So he knew why he was pissed and it’s not all about this guy. It’s about Brian. Well Brian and him. He has always loved Brian. Ever since they were teenagers and he knew that someday Brian would wake up and realizes that he loved him back. They were destined to be together. So telling Ted and Emmett it was true that Brian did in fact get married he put the seed of suspicion into their heads and they where going to track down Brian tonight and get him to see reason. The reason in which to get rid of that guy and end the marriage as quickly as possible because as he told the boys Justin Taylor was a gold digger and can’t be trusted. He had already heard rumors all over Liberty Avenue about how he is not only a whore but has been known to hustle his ass for drugs. And was in the market (well until recently) for a rich husband to take care of him. And Michael should know he called several of the biggest gossiping queens on the avenue to spread them.


	7. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian pulled the loft door back and stepped in to his home he now shared with his new husband dropping his briefcase and throwing his expensive Armani suit jacket towards the sofa but falling short and landing on the floor.

“Hey baby, come kiss your husband who just made partner.” Brian yelled through out the loft while he raised his arms out wide holding a bottle of champagne in his right hand.

Justin hearing Brian yelling for him ran out of the bedroom where he was unpacking the last of his clothes and slams his body into Brian knocking them both in to the door. He smashes his lips on Brian’s and forces his tongue inside of his mouth. He starts to tug on Brian’s clothes trying to get them off and get to the warm skin underneath. Brian peeling off Justin’s clothes till they were both naked, rubbing their bodies together holding each other tight, both moaning and releasing soft cries into each others mouth. Brian pushes Justin to the floor and follows him down to settle in between his smooth pale silky thighs. He rocks his body back and forth lost in the pleasured feeling of their cocks sliding together. Justin’s head rolls back and forth on the hard floor begging in a mantra of quite words wanting more. Brian reaches for his brief case and he fumbles with shaky hands opening the black case and pulls out the constant present condoms and a tube of lube. He sets up just a bit to rip the condom out of its casing and with shaky hands he slides it down his hard cock. Flipping the cap open to the lube with expert hands he puts a generous amount in to his fingers before he brings it to the beautiful blonde’s tight hole. Rubbing the pink hole slowly before he pushes the first finger in, Brian let Justin get used to the feeling of his slick finger before he slowly pulled it out a bit but keeping it in the hot hole before he pushed back in. Slowly he finger fucked Justin just trying to keep control on his own orgasm as he watched the boy try to fuck his body on his finger. Watching Justin rock his hips trying to get more of his finger into his tight ass, had Brian on the brink of cumming too soon. Brian had to admit he had never seen anything as erotic as Justin quivering on the floor begging to be fucked. When he thought Justin was ready he lined his cock up to Justin’s hole and slowly pushed his way into the hot cavern until he got his cock head past the first ring he stopped to let Justin adjust to having his hard cock in his ass before he slowly pushed another inch in and again stopping to let Justin relax his anal walls before he pushed any farther. Justin was lost in the feeling of being stretched and filled with Brian’s cock was wanting more and he wanted to be fucked faster but with Brian going slow it was a sweet torture of bliss.  
Justin laced his fingers through the back of Brian’s hair and grabbing it tight in a fist before he pulled Brian’s head back and growled in his face.  
“Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” Justin spit through clinched teeth before he flipped them over, keeping Brian’s cock half way in he slammed his body down hard once he was able to get on top of Brian. Throwing his head back he let out a painful scream as the hard cock was forcefully slammed deep in to his ass. The pleasure of being filled and the constant push against his prostate over ridden the sudden pain and he rocked his body hard, moaning out as he fucked himself on the hard cock. Brian gripped Justin’s hips in a firm grasp was telling the blond to ride him faster. Both screaming out their orgasms at the same time, before Justin let his body fall on to Brian, letting his breathing come back to normal, by trying to match it to Brian’s fall and rising chest. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin just being content on holding him close and letting his hands rub lightly up and down his back loving the feel of the soft skin under his hands.   
“So I guess you missed me today.” Brian whispered in Justin’s soft silky blonde hair. 

Justin giggled a bit before he nodded his head. 

“It was hell here with out you and the phone kept ringing before I got sick of the calls and I turned the ringer off. My mom called me early this morning and told me what my parents did and so I ran down to the newsstand and got the newspaper, coffee and a muffin. I’m sorry Brian for the whole mess in the paper. Honest Bri,I never thought my parents would do that and I didn’t think they would throw a party at the club.”

“Sorry is bullshit Justin and for one you didn’t put it in the paper and two don’t sweat it. What’s done is done. I have to admit at first I was a bit freaked about it but once I thought about it I realized there wasn’t much I could do about it now. I wanted to tell everyone in my own time and in my own way but I guess now they all know so I guess I don’t have to go though a bunch of shit to tell them. I mean it’s only my entire family, friends, business associates, the entire city of Pittsburg and the whole fucking state of Pennsylvania knows I fucking got married.” Brian said as his voice got louder and he pushed Justin off him before he stood up and walked to the bathroom and slamming the door. Justin sat on the cold floor he brought his knees up under his chin and rested his bowed head on them. He wrapped his arms around his knees tight trying to hold off the chill in the loft and the tears that are threaten to fall.

Brian came out of the bedroom after his quick shower and throwing on his most fuckable clothes he could find to see Justin still sitting on the hard floor. He walked by with his keys in his hand and dropped the bottle of champagne in to Justin’s lap.

“I’m going to Babylon to meet up with my friends don’t wait up.”

“Brian”

“Don’t”

“Please don’t leave.”

“Justin I didn’t ask for this shit. It’s just all to fast for me. I can’t change my life for you over night, or my whole way of thinking. I have never needed anyone and I don’t want to start now. I fuck someone once and I never ask their name. It’s less messy that way. I’m not cut out to be someone’s boy friend.”

“You’re not my boyfriend Bri you’re my husband. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“No” Brian said as he walked out the door.

Justin sat on the floor naked for a few minutes letting Brian’s words roll around his head as he spun the bottle of champagne around and around on the floor. He finally came to the conclusion that he would have to show his husband that he could play his stupid game but on his own terms. So standing up and heading to the bedroom he laid out his tightest blue jeans, the ones that hugged his bubble ass like a second skin and a t-shirt he had out grown two years ago and now stretched across his chest showing off his pierced nipples underneath. He headed for the shower and then to Babylon to find his husband and show him just what he was missing. Brian didn’t need some nameless, faceless trick when he could have someone who loved him and would always be there for him.

 

 

Brian walked into Babylon and as soon as he pat the door he knew he should have just walked right back out and gone home but he wanted to show Justin that he didn’t own him or his time so he made his way to the bar and his friends leaning against it trying to look cool but failing miserably. The crowd parted for their king stud and some even had the balls to congratulate him on his marriage, pissing Brian off more and adding to his already black mood. Nodding to the bartender to bring him is regular shot of beam with a beer chaser he finally turned towards his friend who were looking at him like he was a foreign alien just dropped to earth.

“Where’s the new hubby? Did he finally sober up and run for the hills or at least the nearest psychologist to get his head examined?” Ted smirked at Brian.

“If it was any of your business and it’s not, he is at home warming my bed, waiting for me to go home later and fuck him back in to unconsciousness again.” Brian giving his usual tongue in cheek smirk as he slammed the shot of beam down. 

The close group of friends traded more barbs back and forth and a couple of time they went out to the dance floor but Brian turned down all offers to the back room. He just nodded his head with a tight lip to all the well wishers and danced with his friend Mikey and he even danced one with Emmett before they returned to the bar to order another beer and cool off from all the bodies rubbing together on the dance floor. A hush fell over the crowd as half naked men turned towards the door to stare at the blond angel walking nervously through the crowd.

“Shit guys do you see the hot blond that just walked in the door?” Ted asked as he tried to get a better look at Justin.

“He can fuck me anytime. Do you think he is a top? Please let him be a top?” Emmett closing his eyes briefly praying to some higher being. 

Brian looked up drawing in a gasp of breath at Justin looking fucking hot in his tight clothes showing off his tight bubble ass. A trick stepped in front of Justin blocking his view and grabbing Justin’s hand he dragged him towards the dance floor.

“Oh fuck no!” Brian shouted as he slammed his beer on the bar and quickly pushed his way to the dance floor keeping his wide eyed husband in his sights. 

“Fuck off!”

“Brian!”

The trick quickly walked away to lick his broken ego and Brian grabbed Justin by the front of his shirt and pulled him in to his arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Justin?” Brian asked.

“Same thing you are; dancing,”

“Are you sure that it’s wise. Isn’t that how we meet, in a club like this, both of us drunk grinding against each other?” Brian asked Justin as he tried to get as close to the blond as he could by rubbing their bodies together to the bump of the music.

“Ya well we can only get married once, so I think we are safe.” Justin moaned out when he felt Brian’s hard on grind against his.

Brian griped the back of Justin’s hair pulling his head closer to him as he ravished Justin’s lips hard. He slides his tongue in to his mouth mapping out the entire cavern letting his tongue run across Justin’s teeth and caressing their tongues together. He held Justin tight because he started to slide down when his knee wouldn’t hold him up any longer.

“Brian! Who in the fuck is this?” Michael yelled over the loud music, demanding his best friend’s attention.

“What?” Brian turned his head slowly towards Michael. Brian and Justin both were looking dazed from the kiss. 

Brian finally coming out of the haze blinked his eyes as a full smile turned up on his face and he pulled Justin in front of him and he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Michael let me introduce you to my new husband……..Justin Taylor……………Justin this is my best friend Michael Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, and Ted Schmidt.”

The boys just stood there gawking at Justin with their mouth wide open. 

“Wow aren’t you a cutie” Emmett finally replied once he got out of his stupor. 

“Fuck cute, you are even hotter up close.” Ted breathed out in a rush.

“Jesus Brian, he is just a baby. Are you even old enough to be in here? Fuck, are you even old enough to get married? What are you like fifteen?” Michael bitched to Justin.

“I’m legal!” Justin growled back at Michael narrowing his eyes and giving his best fuck you look. 

“Barely!” Michael growled back taking a step closer to Justin.

“Enough! Let’s go to the bar and get a drink.” Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him to the bar. 

The bartender taking their order and telling them it’s on the house from the owner on their newly wedding ceremony and then the DJ called for silence as the music stopped.

“Quite!..................Hey!................Can I get everyone’s attention!.............Can we have a toast to Brian Kinney and his new husband…………Justin Taylor Kinney!

The drinks were raised to the sky and then tossed back, as the crowd went wild with cheers and feet stomping the floor. 

Brian just stood there like a deer staring in headlights as the crowd congratulated him and Justin on their marriage. He looked down at Justin who had a huge smile on his face looking out to the men in the club. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat that was chocking off his air way but it didn’t seem to want to go down. He could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest and he felt light headed. He grabbed Justin by his shoulders tight to keep him self from falling to his knees in a panic. Justin sensing Brian’s body stiffing up, he looked back to his husband and what he saw gave him a start.

“Fuck Brian!” Justin pulled Brian in to his embrace and guided him to the door.

 

Justin was turning off the lights and heading to bed when he looked up and noticed Brian start to sit up and look around the bedroom confused.

“How did I get here?” 

“I drove you home, put you to bed and you just rolled over and went to sleep. You were really freaked and out of it.”

“I remember everyone in Babylon drinking a toast to our new marriage and then nothing. Shit! I don’t even remember taking anything.”

“I don’t think you did” Justin whispered to Brian as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Brian.

“Shit!” Brian said as he rubbed his hands up and down his face.

“Bri………I’m sorry about all this…………………maybe we made a huge mistake.”

“You think………………..FUCK!” Brian laid back down and throw his arm a crossed his eyes to block out the blue light over his head. 

Justin sat there not even attempting to stop the tears that ran down his face as he felt his heart in his chest breaking. He drew in a ragged breath trying to study his nerves before he spoke.

“Brian……….Do you think this is easy for me? I’m living in a new home with a new husband I hardly know. A week ago I went on vacation to get my head clear and try to forget that the guy I feel in love with told me to go fuck myself because he decided he wasn’t gay and the teenage groping we did in my bedroom or in the back seat of his car, wasn’t what he wanted. He was going to get married last Saturday to the head cheerleader in our high school because he got her knocked up.” Justin’s hand flew to his mouth covering them as his eyes got big. Reviling to Brian more than he wanted to.

Brian jumped out of bed and paced back and forth in front of Justin.

“So let me get this straight the guy you are in love with tossed you to the side for another girl and you run to Vermont to find some unaware drunk where you cohorts to marry so you can come back home and probably through it back in his face for running off with some female bimbo and not the current male bimbo……………..Fuck you Justin……….get your shit and get the fuck out………….I’m not going to let you fuck me with your twisted games. Brian yelled as he started to open drawers and through Justin’s clothes on the bed and then going over to the closet to do the same.

“Brian please, that’s not what happened……..please you have to believe me.” Justin cried as the tears started to run down his face.

“Why your plans not done torturing the poor bastard; who throw your blond boy ass out for pussy.”

“Fuck you Brian!” Justin sobbed.

“Get out!” Brian yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards the door.

“Gladly!” Justin pulled on his clothes and grabbed what ever clothes he could stuffing them in his back pack that laid in the back of the closet. He grabbed his jacket and pulled the door back; he stopped but hearing Brian’s harsh voice telling him to go he slammed the door behind him as he ran down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. Jumping on his motorcycle he opened the throttle as he raced into the night and away from his angry husband.


	8. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Justin woke up with the sun shining in his dry gritty eyes. His eyes felt swollen from the hours he spent crying himself to sleep. After he left his husband the night before he ran home to his parents to cry on his mom’s shoulder. Now he just wanted to crawl under his bed and never come back out. He couldn’t believe he ran home to mommy and daddy like some pussy but he felt he had no where else to go. So here he was back in his childhood room where just days ago he left on his grand adventure to clear his head. He wished Brian had given the time to listen to him that he now know that what ever he felt for Aaron was nothing like the feelings he had for Brian. It was just a schoolboy crush before but now he honestly loves Brian. If only Brian knew that; he would forgive him and let him come home. Brian needed time and that was something that Justin didn’t have a lot of. He wanted to go back to the loft where Brian was. He wanted to be back in his husband’s arms and his bed. Justin rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would help him feel better.

Down in the Taylor’s kitchen Justin’s mom, Jennifer was putting breakfast on the table when her husband Craig came in from the den where he took an important phone call.

“Jen you wouldn’t believe the report on Brian Kinney. Kevin dragged up a lot of shit on our new son-in-law. He has won some prestigious rewards in advertising and is known as the best in Pittsburgh and maybe all of the east coast. Companies fight to have him take care of their advertising. But he is so over loaded with work that he only takes on business that has accounts of over five million or more. He just made partner with Vince Gardner’s firm, Vanguard. But it’s his personal life that has me worried.” 

Justin walked into the kitchen and plopped his butt in to a chair and let out a huge sigh. Jennifer walked over and ran her fingers through her son’s blond hair and than leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

“How did you sleep last night Angel?” Jennifer asked Justin and using his nickname from birth.

“Like shit. I miss Brian” Justin said as he laid his head in his arms on the table.

“Angel, I had a friend investigate Brian for me and he faxed over what he found. Maybe you should read it and then we can talk afterwards. Maybe after you read it you might not feel the same way as you do now?” Craig put a stack of paper in front of Justin on the table.

“I thought you said he is successful.” Jennifer asked her husband.

“He is. It’s his personal life that is a mess.”

“I don’t care Dad. I love him and I want to be with him.” Justin said as his voice raised and he stood up pushing the papers away from him.

“What does the paper say?” Jennifer asked.

“He has a son by a lesbian friend from college. The boy lives with his two mothers here in Pittsburgh. And he has a past of sleeping with a lot of men. The way Kevin puts it is he is well known as the stud of Liberty Avenue where all the gay bars and clubs are located. Is this the kind of person you want to stay married to. He might never settle down to married life. He might come to love you or he might resent you later for trying to tie him down to a life he doesn’t want.”

“I know all this. Dad, he is………wonderful..hot…funny….loyal to his friends…he can be so much more than he gives himself credit for… he has so much love to give but he holds himself back. I know he cares for me…he might not love me yet but he will….and maybe he might already….but I want to be there when he figures it out. I want to be there when he wakes up every morning and be there when he goes to bed at night. I want to grow old with him and share his life with him. Even through the bad times and the good. I will take him how ever I can get him. And if it means that I have to put up through a lot of shit to get there; then it will be worth it.” Justin looking at his Dad with sad pleading eyes willing him to understand.

“Angel, we will support you in what ever you decide. You know that but you have to be sure and I mean absolutely sure that this is what you want. You have a huge fight ahead of you and it shouldn’t be like a school boy crush. This is your husband we are talking about. Not like the time you where fifteen and you had that crush on that Hobbs kid and you where broken hearted when he went out with that Amber girl. Or run to Vermont when you heard Aaron was getting married. This is the big time now, son. You can‘t run when things get bad and so you know that you need to go back and work things out with Brian. You can’t leave things how they are now.” Craig said.

“I know Dad.”

“Justin I don’t know if you ever knew this but I was quite the ladies man before I met your mother.”

“You were a male whore.” Jennifer laughed.

“MOM!”

“Well he was Angel. He slept with hundreds of women until he met me. He had the same reputation as your Brian does. But he met me and we feel in love. It took him a while to settle down and figure out what he wanted but when he did he has been nothing but committed to our marriage.”

“Jennifer………What your mother is trying to say is that while I was in college I sewed my wild oats…a lot…I never really had a girlfriend or any kind of relationship. My friends and I were did a lot of terrible stuff to get girls to party with us. I’m not proud of what we did now but we thought we weren’t hurting the girls we took out. But we lead them on. Until my first year after college I met this gorgeous blond girl. She was about 19 years old with the greatest smile that could bring sunlight into any room. I met her at Jake’s Bar and Grill where she was a waitress. We took one look at each other and it was instant attraction. But unfortunately I was an asshole and I just wanted to sleep with her once and put her in a cab and forget about her. But she had other plans for me and before I know it I had fell in love with her and I asked her to marry me. But son, marriage is hard work. And its work you have to do every day. How do I explain this?” Craig asked.

“What your dad is trying to say is……marriage is like a plant……..” Jennifer started to say but was interrupted when Craig and Justin started to laugh.

“Now stop it you two I’m serious……It’s a plant that everyday you have to feed, water, and put in to the sunlight…..like a marriage…everyday you have to feed the marriage with love, understanding, and support. Give it a daily dose of sunshine and fun and you should have a happy marriage….sometimes you have to compromise with each other. Just give it a change Justin and in the end it will work out. Because I have a feeling that Brian needs you just as much as you need him.”

“I’ll try mom” Justin replied as he gave his dad a small smile and to find one returned to him as he mouth “a plant “; and then they both tried to cover up their giggles.

Brian woke with a terrible headache and a heavy heart. He couldn’t believe he had blown up at Justin the night before and tossed him out. He knew he had no room to judge Justin for what ever happened before they met because he himself had fucked half of gay Pittsburgh and the other half had sucked his dick; so to get mad because Justin had a boyfriend before they met shouldn’t matter since he was the one to take the boy’s cherry. And he had to also admit that he missed waking up to Justin beside him, even after such a short time he had grown used to the young man stealing the blankets, his pillow and pressing his body close to him.  
Brian felt like a total shit for what he did and he had to come up with a way to make it right with Justin but after looking over at the clock it would have to wait till after work. 

Brian couldn’t take it any more. He had set at his desk all morning not getting shit done since all he could think about was the fight he had with Justin. Now it was noon and he had tried a half dozen times to call the blond on his cell but he couldn’t come up with the courage to make the call. Brian jumped up and grabbed his brief case and coat; turned off his computer for the day and walked out. He throws a lame excuse to Cynthia on his way out the door and went home.

Brian slowly walked up the steps to his loft and realized that his blond husband was standing in front of his door waiting for him.

“I was just getting ready to slide a note under your door.”

“What do you want Justin?” Brian asked rather harshly.

“I wanted to explain…..” Justin started but was interrupted by Brian.

“Explain what…..there is nothing to explain…..so the fuck what…..you had a boyfriend before….who am I to judge….I fucked hundreds….if not thousands of men before we met.”

Brian grabbed his husband by the front of his shirt and pulled him through the door and into the loft. He was already pulling Justin’s clothes off as he closed the door behind them.


	9. Wedding Bliss or Hell

Brian lay in bed with his body wrapped around his husband as his fingers played with the soft silky strands of blond hair. He would bury his nose every once in awhile and inhale the sweet smell of Justin’s hair. Who knew that the smell of green apples could make him so hard? And how could he get hard after the half dozen times he came last night? Brian let out a small sigh just thinking about the small man in his arms and how he found some one who could keep up and maybe even wear him out when it came to sex.  
He felt he had finally found his equal. 

 

“Stop smelling my hair, you are freaking me out!”

 

“Brat! I thought you were sleeping.” Brian said as he slapped Justin on his bare ass and laughed when Justin jumped with a yelp.

“How can I sleep with you bucking against me and rubbing your cock against my leg?”

“I was not bucking.” Brian huffed as he rolled over on to his back.

“Yes you did. You smelled my hair, moaning and bucking your hips against me. It was soooo cute…um….hot.” Justin said laughing and trying to tickle Brian’s sides.

“I do not buck…..I was stretching.” Brian giggled as he tried to get Justin to stop tickling him.

“You were not stretching, you were bucking!” Justin laughed as he spread himself on top of Brian.

Brian reached up and grabbed the back of Justin’s head and brought their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Justin’s mouth to meet it with Justin’s tongue.

“You, my dear husband was bucking, because I could feel your hard cock pressing hard against my leg.” Justin said as he ground his hips hard and rubbed his hard cock into Brian’s cock.

Brian grabbed Justin’s ass firmly and arched his back, he let out a loud moan as he landed back on the bed. Justin was kissing Brian hard, as he felt that he would never get enough of the man beneath him. They rocked together in frenzy as they both raced to an orgasmic finish. They both started to giggle as Brian tried to roll Justin over, as they fought over who was going to be on top. 

“Brian, what are you doing, I was ready to cum” Justin laughed as he pushed Brian flat onto the bed.

“Trying to get you flat on your back and legs in the air.” 

“Maybe I like this position…..it makes it easier for me to ride your cock.” Justin whispered in to Brian’s ear as he grounded his ass against the hard cock beneath him causing Brian to moan as he lifted his hips up to meet Justin’s ass.

“There you go bucking again. I think I just might have to saddle you can ride you long and hard, stallion.” Justin laughed as he reached for the bowl of condoms and grabbing a handful.

“Do you think we need that many, sunshine?”

“Yep, I might get bucked off and so I will have to ride you over and over again.”

“I do have to go into work sometime this morning; sunshine, so cowboy up baby.”

 

Brian walked into his office on stiff legs and a raw cock but a smile on his face. Cynthia watched her boss walk by on his way to his office and a grin spread across her face. She went to get her boss a cup of coffee to bring to him and hopefully to get the low down on his pervious evening because they way he was walking he must have had a hell of a night.

Cynthia tapped on Brian’s door but not waiting for him to answer she walked in to find her boss lying on his sofa.

“Late night?”

“Remind me to never quit my job and to become a cowboy.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. What’s on the agenda today Cynthia?”

“You have a meeting at ten with the McMilagin group and then your afternoon is free. Do you want to go through the model pictures for the Raydon Company? We still need to find two models for the ad.”

“I’m going home after the meeting and clear my schedule for tomorrow. I have my wedding reception tomorrow night I still need to get ready for. I need to call Justin and see if he has a tux.” Brian got up from the sofa and reached for his phone.

“Justin, do you have a tux for tomorrow night? I will pick you up at the loft around noon and we will get lunch also……..later….you too.” Brian hung up the phone and told Cynthia to get the conference room ready as he called this favorite tailor to see if Justin and he could get in for the afternoon. 

 

Brian was driving home from work when he passed a shop and there in the window was a flash of red and his mind went to this morning and his young cowboy husband that rode him long and hard and he turned his Jeep around because he knew that would be the perfect wedding present for his husband.


End file.
